John Watson Adventures
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: John meets the 10th Doctor in the pub where he was drinking due to Sherlock's death and he got more than he was bargained for. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: John Watson Adventures  
Summary: John meets the 10th Doctor in the pub where he was drinking due to Sherlock's death and he got more than he was bargained for.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock or Doctor Who!

Author's notes: So I was watching season 3 yesterday since I owe the dvd at home and I decided, why not John meet the 10th Doctor? (David Tennant is my favorite). This is my first crossover story! Seriously! So forgive me if there's any grammar mistakes or if the characters are a bit OOC. If there's any mistakes, please let me know (besides grammar).

* * *

"So, who are you then?" A man asked John Watson one day as John was inside the pub, drinking due to Sherlock's death.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" John asks the man.

"No, we don't. However, I was just passing through town and I read you online as you have a blog. I'm sorry about your loss," the man said.

"It's fine," John said slowly taking a sip of his drink.

"Want me to buy you another?" The man asked as he was staring at John's empty glasses.

"Oh, no. I don't normally drink this much, but Sherlock's brother came to me today making me angry," John explained with a small smile.

"It must have been a heated argument," the man said.

"I punched him in the face, actually. He's assistant, Anthea, had to restrain me by not doing it again," John said smirking.

"Why don't you come with me? I can show you around," the man suggested.

"I thought you said you were just passing through?" John asked as he already liked this man even though the two just met.

"I lied," the man replies with a grin, "I just wanted to make you feel better."

"Hmm..." John mutters as he took another sip.

"But really, I can see that you are in a desperate mood for an adventure, why don't you come with me? I can show you places where ordinary people couldn't go to," the man said.

John took his last sip before standing up, "Thanks but no, I'm working at the clinic tomorrow," he said as he took out his wallet and was ready to pay the bartender.

"Oh, no, let me get this, John. It's the least that I can do for all the trouble that you've been through," the man said.

"Thanks," John said with a smile as he put his wallet back. "I'm sorry, but I never gotten your name," he said.

"I'm the doctor," the man said.

"So, you're a doctor, like me. Where do you work?" John asked.

"No, um, just the doctor," the man said again.

"Okay..." John was confused on why he was just telling that and not his real name, "look, I have a flat nearby, do you need a place to stay?" He asked.

"I'm staying at a motel nearby here," the man "doctor" said.

John frowns, "Doctor, I'm not asking you to move in with me, just a place to stay for the night," he said.

"Oh! Brilliant! Let me just get my stuff..." Doctor said with a smile as he paid the bartender.

John follows him outside, he only drank 3 shot-glasses of alcohol and he wasn't tipsy at all. The doctor went straight to a blue police box that was just standing outside the pub. "Um, doctor, that's a phone booth," he said bewildered.

"No it's not," the doctor said with a grin as he took out his key, and opened the door to the police box. "Do you want to come in?" He asked.

"In that tiny thing? I don't think two people can fit," John said as the door was still opened for him and John went inside. John's jaw immediately went to the ground as soon as he saw the inside of the police box. "It's..."

"I know, it's bigger in the inside than the outside," doctor called out as he was controlling the machine.

"What is this?" John asked shocked as he couldn't believe he was standing inside a police box that supposed to be smaller and not with a machine inside.

"It's called a Tardis," doctor said as he was closer to him, "are you sure you don't want to come with me? I can always put us back in time again," he said.

"Wait, what?" John asked.

"Time travel, do you want to come with me?" Doctor asked.

"There is no such thing as time travel!" John exclaimed with a huff.

"Do you want to be proved wrong?" Doctor asked with a grin.

"I mean, there is no way, is there?" John asked looking at the doctor.

"So, I'm asking you again, John: do you want to come with me or not?" Doctor asked.

"I..." John began as he looks back at the close entrance doors and then back at the doctor who was grinning down at him. "Can we go back in time and stop Sherlock's death?" He asked hopefully.

The doctor's grin faded away, "I'm sorry, no. It's a fixed point in time, John. I can't bring people back from the dead," he said.

John nodded slowly, "I...I want to see my future. I want to see if I do get married or not," he said.

"John..." The doctor was hesitant for a moment.

"Please, I want to know. And after that, I want to see Sherlock's childhood," John said.

"You must have really loved him," the doctor said.

"My only regret is not telling him in the first place," John said.

The doctor nodded slowly, "so after those two, do you want to see a planet?" He asked.

"Yours?" John asked hopefully.

"Err...besides mine," Doctor replies as he went to the control panel.

"Yes, if this is really a time machine," John said as he went and stood beside the doctor.

The doctor huffed, "you will be proven wrong, John Watson. So how many years do you reckon from now?" He asked.

"It's 2011 now, so why not, 2020?" John suggested.

"Do you recommend a particular date?" The doctor asked.

John fidgeted, "I don't know, somewhere in October?" He suggested.

"Done and done!" The doctor exclaims as he pushed some buttons on the control panel and the Tardis began moving.

"We…we are actually moving," John said enthusiastically as he held onto the rail.

"Of course we are, it's a time machine!" The doctor exclaimed.

John didn't believe him as he hung onto the railing until it felt like they had stopped moving. "Well now, why don't you go on and look outside?" The doctor asked looking at John with a grin.

John got up from where he was holding the rail. "You're not coming?" He asked.

"I'll be right behind you," the doctor replies smiling a bit.

John opened the doors and went outside. "This…This is in front of my flat!" John exclaimed as he turns to look back the doctor who was inside, "we actually moved!" He said.

"Of course we did! Time machine, remember? First, no interaction with the people that you know or yourself, got it?" Doctor asked. John nodded slowly, "second, where this. It will sort of make you invisible," he said as he gave John a key necklace.

"I don't believe it," he said with a humph.

"Alright, not really invisible, but people will not be able to see you," Doctor said again.

John looks back outside from the Tardis and he immediately saw someone whom should be dead. "Um, doctor, I think we have a problem!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Doctor asked as he looks back outside.

"That man, standing by the door, that's Sherlock Holmes," John said breathing out.

"What?! I thought you said he was dead!" Doctor exclaims.

"He is! I mean, the autopsy identified that he was dead! Mycroft gave me the report!" John said.

"How…" Doctor began but didn't finished as the two men watched the door being opened and John watched himself come out, holding a baby girl.

The baby girl was no more than a year old and John watches himself speak to Sherlock. "Sherlock must have had faked his own death," he said.

"Is that really possible?" Doctor asked in awe.

"It has to be! I left Sherlock on the rooftop to check on Mrs. Hudson and before I know it, I was staring up at Sherlock on the rooftop as he gets ready to jump," John explains.

"That doesn't mean…"

"Plus, it's Sherlock! I know Sherlock. Sherlock can deduce people and he is always one step ahead than Moriarty," John said.

"He must have gotten help," Doctor began.

John swore, "I can't believe that bastard wouldn't tell me! As well as Mycroft! When we get back to the real time…"

"John, you can't tell this to anyone, you hear? It might ruin the past! Whatever Sherlock is doing right now must be important for him to fake his own death," Doctor said.

"I can't just sit oddly by!" John exclaimed desperate.

"Look at that little girl, John! That girl might be yours!" Doctor said.

"I…" John looks back at the little girl, "that can also be my sister's daughter," he said unconvinced.

The doctor swore, "This is why I don't want to bring people into their future or past. It coincides with paradox!"

"What paradox?" John asked bewildered.

"The famous grandfather paradox, if you change the past by telling Mycroft that you know Sherlock is alive, the consequences for the future could be different," doctor explained. John sighed as he was defeated. The doctor looks at John before closing the Tardis doors and pushing John back farther into the Tardis, "Forget about that now, where do you want to go? We can go back to the dinosaur age or Victorian Era, you name it!"

John looks up at the close door in front of him, how could he forget about it? How could he forget that Sherlock is alive after he nearly gave him a heart attack after that jumped?

"John, I promise, everything will be fine," Doctor said.

"I…" John wasn't too sure as he went and stood beside the Doctor who was at the control panel.

"So, where do you want to go? Is there any specific time or date?" Doctor asked excitedly.

"Can we go inside the office of Mycroft Holmes without being noticed?" John asked.

"Yes, why?" Doctor asked.

"I want to know what he does," John said with a smirk.

* * *

TBC...

me: I've always wanted to write a crossover story with Sherlock and Doctor Who and now I'm doing it! Yes, the story is based off on Season 3 (so no Martha Jones - even though I like Martha). The story is totally AU but there would be characters from season 3 of Doctor Who, like, THE MASTER (those are my favorite episodes in that season). So I hope you guys enjoy the story! I am also writing another story called "Rising Stars" and I hope you guys enjoy that too!

Sherlock: Where am I?

me: Soon, Sherlock, soon.

Doctor: Oh, this must be good!

John: See the buttons? Please review, favorite, follow, etc...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: John Watson Adventures  
Summary: John meets the 10th Doctor in the pub where he was drinking due to Sherlock's death and he got more than he was bargained for.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock or Doctor Who!

Author's notes: This story might be a short story since I had never written a crossover of Doctor Who and Sherlock before. I might not do the battle in the sky or where Martha leaves to save planet Earth. I might skip that next chapter. So we'll see what's next chapter. Anyway, I hope there's no grammar mistakes and hope the characters isn't too OOC! If you see any mistakes, please let me know (besides grammar).

* * *

"Wait, what?" Mycroft Holmes asked as he was sitting in he's chair in the office within the government building as unknown to him, John and the doctor were nearby.

"There's a new prime minister in town," Anthea replies without even looking up from her blackberry.

"What happened with Gordon?" Mycroft asked as he was unconvinced that something might had happened with him as Gordon loved being prime minister and he wouldn't just abandoned it right away.

"He got fired!" A voice exclaimed suddenly high pitched as the doors to the office opened.

"The master," the doctor seethes as John looked at him surprised.

"Who?" He asked.

"An enemy that I've been chasing for awhile, that's why I'm here, John. I bumped into you while I was looking for him," the doctor explains.

"Anthea, you're as beautiful as ever," "master" said as he looks deep into her eyes.

Anthea blushed at the comment, "Thank you Harry, just don't let you're wife catch you," she said giggling.

"Oh, she knows all my flirting with other girls and she doesn't mind one bit," Harry replies with a smile.

"Saxon, what are you doing here? Where's Gordon?" Mycroft asked angrily.

"Don't you know? Nobody sent you a memo?" Harry asked as he sat the corner of Mycroft's desk on top and Mycroft glared at him. "I'm the new prime minister, now you have to do whatever I asked you to do," he said smirking.

"What if I refuse?" Mycroft asked.

"Then I will shoot you're little brother," Harry said snickering as he snapped he's fingers and the doors opened revealing two goons who were holding Sherlock hostage.

"Sherlock...!" John exclaimed quietly but the doctor held him back before John could even run to him.

"Tell me something Mycroft, who do you think ordered Moriarty? Who do you think, hmm?" Harry asked as he got off Mycroft's desk and was now in front of Sherlock, but facing Mycroft.

"Were you successful killing the others, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked without answering Harry Saxon.

Sherlock didn't say anything but it was Harry who answered, "Tell you're older brother, Shirley. I'm sure he'll be pleased," he said.

"I shot the others but only John's killer is left," Sherlock replies as he glares at Harry, "you stopped me before I could do it! I had him right where I wanted!" He exclaimed.

"John's killer is my favorite at the moment and he's somewhere right now, at the Valiant," Harry replies grinning.

"The Valiant?" John asked bewildered.

"It's a ship that protects planet Earth," the doctor explains.

"So, if you want to shoot John's killer, you have to go there. How will you go, hmm?" Harry asked as he was pacing and he was staring at the direction of the doctor and John's spot. John knew that they were wearing the keys around their necks so that the both of them could be invisible, but he was sure that Harry knew that they were there. "How about if I just shoot you, DOCTOR!" Harry yelled and he took out he's sonic screwdriver and he was about to aim at the doctor but he pushed John away and the doctor had he's screwdriver out quickly and disabled him.

"JOHN!"

"You might have disabled my vortex manipulator last time, doctor, but I'm in control of this world!" Harry said.

"You're not even human, Harold!" The doctor snaps back.

"You're not either!"

John sighed, "Doctor..." he began as the doctor perks up and looks at him. "He's gone," he said as the doctor looks back to where Harry was standing and saw that it was now an empty spot.

"What? Where did he go?" Doctor asked angrily as he looked outside the office.

"He pressed that device on he's wrist," Mycroft replied as he went over to Sherlock and uncuffed him as the goons were unconscious after Anthea had knocked them over.

"He must had fixed it," Doctor mutters unhappily.

"What should we do now, doctor?" John asked worriedly.

"I'm going to the Valiant, alone," Doctor replied.

"Wait, what? You can't! If you leave us, he might come back here and come after me now that he knows that I'm associating with you," John said.

"He won't come back, he's planning something, I know it," Doctor said as he looks at Mycroft, "can you protect the people here while I defeat the master?" He asked.

Before Mycroft said anything, John interrupted him. "I thought you were going to bring me to another planet, doctor?" He asked.

"After this scandal, we can go," Doctor said.

"What the hell are you two blabbing about? Another planet?" Sherlock asked bewildered.

"Oi! What's going on here?" A voice asked startling the group except Mycroft and Anthea. The group looks and saw Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson.

"Doctor, please, I want to come with you," John pleaded.

"If John's going, I'm going with him," Sherlock said confidently.

"What? No!" John cried as he whipped he's head to look at him, "I don't want to lose you again," he said.

"John, what I did was to protect you, but I failed miserably," Sherlock replied.

"What the hell is HE doing here?!" Greg Lestrade exclaimed pointing at Sherlock.

The doctor snapped he's fingers and the group quieted down while the Tardis doors opened in the office as the Tardis was invisible.

"What the hell?" Anderson asked in awe as he stares at the opened doors.

"John and Sherlock, I'm bringing with, but the rest of you, stay here in case we need backup!" Doctor exclaimed.

"Mycroft, I believe that there are some explaining to do," Greg's voice said as those were the last words heard as John and Sherlock stepped into the Tardis and the doors closed behind them.

"It's...it's..." Sherlock stammers as he was inside the Tardis and he's eyes were wide as he saw that it was bigger in the inside than the outside.

"John, can you explain it to him?" Doctor called out as he was at the control panels.

John smirks at Sherlock's gaping face, "It's a long story, Sherlock. Unless you think it's boring otherwise," he said.

"I just want to know something John: why did Lestrade called Mycroft by he's first name? Is there something going on between the two of them while I was away?" Sherlock asked as he looked pale.

"If I do say it, the thought of it might shock you," John said with a grin.

"Oi, lovebirds! Enough gossiping and help me out here," Doctor calls out.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did he called us 'lovebirds?'"

* * *

TBC...

me: This chapter may be short, so, forgive me on that. I will be updating "Rising Stars" this weekend as well unless I'm into this story so hope for that. Is anyone reading this story?

John: I'm anxious for the next chapter!

Sherlock: Yes, please do more as there was no new Elementary tonight!

me: Yea and I was eager to see that!

Mycroft: See the button below? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

Thank you for sticking with me while I update "John Watson Adventures." However, due to heavy circumstances, I am certainly busy with my 4 classes in my university. I want to pass my classes and not concentrate on writing right now. For anyone who wants to continue this story, you may do so and in Ao3, it is up in the orphan's work if you want to do it.

I am hoping that once summer hits, I will have time to write a new story. But for now, for 7 weeks of schooling, I will concentrate on classes until summer. So I hope all of you forgive me with this circumstances. I had no idea how busy I would be this quarter when I signed-up for 4 classes. I hadn't had 4 classes since, 2-3 years ago? So lookout for upcoming new stories this summer!

If I am up to it and during my free time, I may pose a one-shot or so every now and then.

Apologies,

SeverusPotterSnape.


End file.
